


Snap Crackle Pop

by s0nder



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0nder/pseuds/s0nder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa sees Clarke and is drawn to her....we'll see how their night ends (and what else begins)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap Crackle Pop

You sit down at the bar, ready to flag down the waiter and order your much needed beer, but you turn to your right and suddenly forget everything - your beer, the waiter, your goddamn name. Because sitting next to you is the prettiest girl you've ever seen. And your brain boots back up and thinks wow. I've got to tell her that. But luckily it reels back in because god knows how many time this girl has heard THAT line, a million different ways.

So you just say, "hey", hoping your broad grin will spread to her face, like circuits snapping into place, lighting each other up. It's a little too poetic for you, but hey, the prettiest girl in the world is sitting next to you, and about to be talking to you, so what the hell. Unfortunately, the grin doesn't show but you can feel the electricity there, sparking in the dimness, as her blue eyes lift to meet yours and sparkle. She's upset, you can tell, so you resolve to make her forget, if nothing else.

"You like tequila?"

  
She nods.

  
You take this as enough encouragement as you offer up, "Ok then. How about we both do a shot, and you can put the salt wherever you like on both of us?"

It's adventurous and it's unlike you but you have a feeling this girl will make it worth your while.

  
Her eyes narrow and she worries her bottom lip between her teeth, and fuck if that doesn't make you feel wrecked, and the night hasn't even begun. Shit shit shit she's not saying anything and she's gonna say no and she thinks you're weird and....

  
Her face seems to set as she looks back over to you, eyes twinkling, mouth as close to a smile it has been all night. You exhale. You'll take the small victories as they come.

  
"Ok. You first."

  
Her voice is rougher than you expected, but it only makes you like her more, and you're wondering when a non-smitten thought is going to hit you. At this point, probably never.

  
She grabs the salt and licks a strip over her left wrist, and while she doesn't linger your eyes watch until her tongue tucks back into her mouth and she's looking back at you expectantly. You raise your eyebrows as if to mock her for the tame choice but she simply shrugs, waiting.

  
So you grab the shot glass and realize it's time to focus, as the tequila threatens to slosh out to the pounding of your heart. It's a damn shame you're 100% sober. The next few heartbeats go a little something like this - lick, swallow, grab, suck. Unfortunately you're just licking wrists and sucking limes.

You somehow manage to remove said slice of lime from your mouth and say "your turn," without stuttering or melting into a puddle of your own arousal so yay. Go Lexa. She's looking bolder by the second and you have to try to contain the gulp you really need to take. Fuck. She's moving closer to you. She's unbottoning your shirt. She's spreading the collar. Her mouth her mouth her mouth is on your collarbone. YOUR collarbone. Shit. It's gone before your horny teenage boy brain can even really process it. But damn do you wanna feel that again. Everywhere.

  
She's looking at you like she knows what you're thinking, as she chuckles under her breath, looking into your eyes that are probably so blown that your pupils look like black holes. The shot has been poured, the salt has been shaken - it's time.

  
"Bottoms up," you say, as she leans in to lick again and this time you're ready, eyes open and brain focusing to record record record so you can replay the reels on the insides of your eyelids for the rest of your life.

Her hair smells like coconut and it lingers as she moves away, leaving your collarbone cold and wet and your heart aching for more more more. She slams the shot and takes the lime from your hand, grins around it as she sucks it dry. This girl. But she's finally smiling, for real, and wow if it doesn't make her even prettier than before. It's got you smiling like an idiot right back, feeling like you're stars lighting up this night.

"Let's dance," you say, as you slip off the stool and grab her hand, slot your fingers into hers and pop pop pop, those circuits pop right into place and the electricity - it just thrums. She laughs, loud and free, and god are you glad you didn't go straight home after work.

  
She follows you into the crowd, blonde hair loose and wavey around her shoulders. You spin her in circles, keeping her close to you but not too close. She stumbles into you eventually, inevitably, dizzy and tipsy and laughing and god it burns but you don't want it to stop. You just want her closer and the thought makes you freeze as you acutely feel every point that you're touching, as you feel her breath underneath your jaw.

  
The song changes like it knows what you need, into something with a beat and with promise and it fills you with just enough confidence to move her body so you're front to back, like it's totally natural, like you've done this a million times before. And with the way she grinds back into you without missing a step, maybe you have. Either way, you've got Jeremih to thank for his dirty dirty beats.

Your hands move to her hips, and you can feel yourself starting to sweat, but you just press in closer, curving yourself around her. Lexa the sadist. Oh well.

  
The room's getting hotter and hotter as your hands slip just under her shirt, touching skin and itching to go higher. Down, Lex. You scold that part of your brain and settle on tracing circles around her hips, like that's any better, perv. But you're starting to realize that there's a problem. Because if she turns around, 1 of 3 things are gonna happen.

1\. You're gonna kiss her the instant you see her lips again, because hello, you're only human and she's beautiful and wow are you worked up.

2\. She's gonna slip her leg between yours and you're gonna moan so loud, the entire place is gonna hear and everything will stop just so everyone can laugh at you and then you will never let yourself into the light of day ever again.

3\. 1+2. So.


End file.
